Cartoon Network Productions
1994–present CNP-TheMoxyShowWorldPremiere.PNG|''The Moxy Show World Premiere'' (1994) 1fFy2KvDFaG_NPBHfYn27w10324 (1).jpg 3443bcdafdb164d4ed4af247c1bf990c.jpg|''The Moxy and Flea Show'' (1995) P0MPNGoK20Fu2WURTuuHvw22349.jpg|''Big Bag'' (1996-1998) Non time warner.png|Space Ghost Coast to Coast: (1996-1997) Time Warner 94-97.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1997) Time Warner Enlarged.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Zoltran'' (1997) Sealab 2021 Small.png|''Small'' (1998-2002) White.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1999) Fire and Moving.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Hanson'' (1999) G1hDDrTxO_cfWIbcJOLWXA11125.jpg dcc29eb698d780b0e9e33e3bf5cc9b33.jpg|''Brak Presents the Brak Show Starring Brak'' (2000) e676tWySgy-t7eGZtdVmGA158937.png|''The Popeye Show'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Master Shake Apperance.png|''Sealab 2021: Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch'' (2001) The Brak show The Eye.png|''The Brak Show: The Eye'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Small Inverted.png|''Sealab 2021'' (2001) 3 Episode's vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h07m43s499.png|''Sealab 2021: Bizzaro'' (2002) Brak show V1.png|The Brak Show/Sealab 2021 (Version 1) The brak show the feud.png|The Brak Show: Feud (2002) ZfWi9Dd2iVybvGiufPhPEw924666.jpg|Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2003-2007). Note that the parent company byline is stylized as TimeWarner but still it does not uses its 2003 logo and the words "A" and "Company" are not in its normal font as the byline of other companies owned by the said media conglomerate. Sealab 2021 Zombie Cat.png|''Sealab 2021: Neptunati'' (2004) Small DVD version.png|Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Volume Five: From the Kentucky Nightmare DVD (2008) Unknown.png|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (????) 6jnM2UyHXm70ApvAu9YyBg965857.jpg|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-present) 67a682846725e76393770b31dc45e46d.jpg|''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' (2011) These logos were used on some Adult Swim shows, earlier, and some later Cartoon Network shows. It has many variants. 1995–2000 On a pink background, we see the 1992 Cartoon Network logo with a yellow zigzag line on the bottom. Then, an object pops up on the logo. It has a pinkish/purplish and blue zig-zagged stick holding an orange oval with the word "PRODUCTIONS" on it. Sticks and eyeballs pop out of the CN logo. The zig-zagged stick wobbles through the remainder. 1997–1999 This logo was used on Cartoon Network shows that was created on 1997-1999. The elements were the same as the next logo, only the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo is shiny and larger, the SM symbol and Time Warner byline is black (it is because it takes place on a white background), a different SFX will play, and an animation is different (it will appear at the center of a Swirling Star logo of Hanna-Barbera logo and it also replaces the logo of the said company). 1999–2016 1999–2001, 2003–2016 1999-2014 (Service Mark symbol variant) CNP 1999 logo squished version.png|Squished version as seen on The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! Cartoon Network SD variant since 2006.png|4:3/SD version with enlarged 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo used starting in late 2006. Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-17h29m12s169.png|HD version used on all Cartoon Network shows that are stretched in 16:9 ratio. Vlcsnap-2017-01-06-10h37m26s117.png|''DreamWorks Dragons'' variant. Cartoon Network Productions Re-Animated Castillan dub.png|Cartoon Network Productions logo with the copyright information. Seen only on Re-Animated. Codename.Kids.jpg|Completely still version, only used during Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., the Codename: Kids Next Door finale episode. 2014-2016 (Trade Mark symbol variant) Cartoon Network Ripple Trade Mark symbol variant.png 2001–2003 Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m38s0.png|Blacked-out AOL Time Warner version seen in The Powerpuff Girls (1998) episode "Seed No Evil/City of Clipsville". It was used on Cartoon Network created shows from 1999-2016. The elements are the same, but the 1992-2004 CN logo is smaller and in 2D/flat, the Time Warner/AOL Time Warner byline, and the SM symbol is in white (because in this logo, it takes place on a black background). The only element change/that is added is the rings from the Cartoon Cartoons (also called as a ripple by many) block, the change of music which is the closing theme of it (but without any CN character/s saying "Cartoon Cartoons" after the music is played), the parent company byline change which lasts from 2001-2003, and replacing the Service Mark with the Trade Mark ™ symbol located at the right side of the 1992 CN logo starting in late 2014 (the variant first appeared on We Bare Bears pilot and used on later episodes of existing and future shows made from this period onwards, alternating the variant with the SM symbol on some episodes and later on they officially dropped the variant with the original symbol). On DreamWorks Dragons, it is still, the colors are reverted (the white boxes are the colors of the boxes of letters C, R which follows the A, O after the T, N on the rightmost above row, E, W, and R before K; the black one is the color of the background; when it comes to its text, the black becomes white and all the white letters are black), does not play the normal music but instead the credits music, and the rings do not appear. Also, the said byline and symbol is black like in the 1997-1999 logo. On Re-Animated (the Out of Jimmy's Head pilot movie), it has the Cartoon Network copyright information displayed below. Like DreamWorks Dragons and Transformers: Animated, the music from the credits play in this logo. 2012-present Asian/Australian variants Black background variants Toonix shorts variant.png|Cartoon Network Productions Toonix shorts variant. This is the same as Animal Control Season 2 variant in which the music does not play with the exception being the presence of the Cartoon Network text below the initial "CN", the logo is larger than the next two pictures, and the font for the copyright information is different from the third variant of this logo. GW270H173.png|A variant that plays the same music from the 1999 CNP logo (but without the rings appearing behind the logo due to the animation of the appearance of 2010 CN logo. This logo has the copyright information just like the Cartoon Network Studios Mixels and Castillan dub of Re-Animated variants. Used on Animal Control: Season 1. Cartoon Network Productions Asian variant 1.jpg|Same as before, but it is used on Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Fog of Curage. Cartoon Network Productions Asian variant 2.png|A variant without the "Cartoon Network" text in its logo. Unlike the previous version, this one is silent or does not have a music. Seen on Animal Control Season 2. White background variants Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant.png|Variant used on Bill and Tony. Note that it uses the copyright information of Turner Broadcasting Asia Pacific and takes place on a white background. Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant 2.png|Same as the preceding picture but without the copyright notice. This one plays the slow version of the 2010 Cartoon Network jingle. It can also be seen on Lamput micro shorts. Like with the 1994-present logo, it has many variants. These were only used on some shorts and shows that were made by Cartoon Network Asia and Australia. US variants (2015-present) Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|2010 Cartoon Network logo with the 2013 Cartoon Network Studios logo seen on Over the Garden Wall. It has a copyright information like the Asian/Australian variants shown above. CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|Same as before, but the copyright notice for Adventure Time is displayed instead. CNP loogo Ok Ko! Let There Be Heroes variant.png|Cartoon Network's in-credit logo seen on OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. 2001–2012 7syPLh34bFuPThvLi1ed9g31142.jpg 93c87f578cd202d1b40b4fbae4b7a53b.jpg -as-cn2000.png 4VI0mB12lICYwDLw3I7L7A36366.jpg|2007 variation Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-12h59m47s706.png|2009 variation 369f2d7f9bad0e732ff2c1110c56a3a8.jpg|2011 variation This was used on many Adult Swim shows after the Williams Street Productions logo. It features the skull with the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo as its teeth and later on added the copyright information. 2004–2007 vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h05m55s487.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h06m39s999.png On a white background, we see the 2004-2010 CN logo in Japanese letters, which later changes into the English version of it. Below the logo features the Time Warner byline (the same font as the 1997 and 1999 CNP logos). The sound is a wooden flute theme followed by people shouting in Japanese. It sounds like they are saying "See ya!" Only appears on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and its DVD version. 2005−2006 On a black background, the 2004-2010 Cartoon Network logo is in the end credits with the logo for Production I.G and Bandai Entertainment. A copyright information is displayed below. Can only be seen on Immortal Grand Prix. 2016–present On a blue background, a black square (the C square) rolls like a dice and the white square (the N square) dashes in and they merge. They explode and form the 2010 version of the 1992-2004 logo and at the same time change the background color from blue to white. It plays the retro four note of the 2010 CN jingle. It first appeared on a Regular Show episode "The Key to the Universe" and since that episode and show, it appeared on later episodes and seasons of existing CN shows, including the newer ones. Trivia * Some variants of the 1994-present, 2013-present logos, and the Re-Animated variant of the 1999 logo resemble the Nickelodeon Productions logo. The only difference is that the Cartoon Network logo does not come in many shapes or objects like Nickelodeon does. Videos Cartoon Network Logo 1999 Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2001)-Cartoon Network (1999) Cartoon Network - Generic Endtag Logo (2016) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Time Warner